


Bending Angel

by maryperk



Series: Bending to Her Will Verse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: Part of the 'Bending to Her Will' verse.   Faith has Angel.





	Bending Angel

Bending Angel

Spike looked up from the book he was reading when Buffy strolled into his crypt. Right away he could tell that the Slayer was preoccupied with something. “What’s up, pet?”

“I just got the weirdest phone call from Cordelia,” Buffy said in a far away voice. “Angel’s acting really weird from what she says.”

“Angelus always acts weird,” Spike scoffed.

“Yeah, I know, but he’s being more secretive than normal according to Cordelia.” Buffy moved to Spike’s side where she pushed Spike’s book-filled hand to the side to let her sit down in his lap. “I guess since Doyle died he’s been worried that the Powers that Be have abandoned him.”

Spike nodded. “Visions are hard to pass on.”

“Dawn has a visit with Dad this weekend.” Buffy nibbled on her lip before she hesitantly asked, “Do you mind going with us to Los Angeles to check up on everything? With Faith still missing, I’m a little worried.”

Spike pretended to contemplate Buffy’s question for a few minutes. Little did she know he’d thought about following the Summers’ girls to Los Angeles anyway. He didn’t like the idea of their little Nibblet being alone in the same town as the great prancing poofter. “Done.” Spike wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy. “But I get to treat you to a night on the town.”

“You’re the best boyfriend a girl could have.” Buffy kissed Spike on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Annngel,” the cooing voice echoed off the buildings that surrounded the dark alley.

Angel whirled around to search the darkness with vampiric vision. “Who’s there?” He was sure he recognized the voice, but he wasn’t sure who it could be. “Why are you hiding?”

“After all we meant to each other, you don’t remember me?”

Angel growled. “Stop the bull, lady. Who the hell are you?”

“I never claimed to be a lady, my sweet dear boy.” Darla slipped out of the shadows. The dim light from the streetlight at the end of the alley made her blond hair stand out like a beacon. She was clad in a short, flimsy red dress with tiny straps over her bare shoulders.

“You’re dead. I staked you myself.”

Darla tilted her head while she gave Angel a wicked smile. “Not so much. By the way, Doyle says hello.”

“Doyle’s dead,” Angel snarled. “He sacrificed himself to save the world, but what would you know about sacrifice?”

“Well, I do admit I haven’t done much sacrificing in life, at least not personally.” Darla closed her eyes while her smile grew wider and even wickeder. “Remember that time in Sicily back when it was just the two of us?”

Angel lunged forward to grab Darla’s wrist. It was then he realized that she was warm beneath is touch, and her heartbeat echoed in his ears. “You’re alive.”

“Duh.” Darla rolled her eyes.

Angel inhaled sharply. “You smell like Doyle.”

“Well, I just came from the boy’s bed complete with visions from the Powers that Be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Faith watched Angel and the slutty looking blond woman speak to each other. She couldn’t hear what they were saying from her vantage point, but she could tell there was a certain amount of intimacy between them.

Faith chuckled. “Soon you will be mine, Angel. Lilah promised that you would fall for me this time. All I have to do is eliminate the competition.”

Inside of Faith, her Slayer warred with the section of her mind brainwashed by Lilah Morgan and the Wolfram and Hart mind doctors. At the moment, the brainwashing was winning, but the Slayer was beginning to take back over.

_Angel is the enemy,_ Lilah’s voice whispered in Faith’s ear. _Bring him to me, and together we will make sure he is punished for assuming to pursue a Slayer._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cordelia had never been so happy to see Buffy before in her life. When the Slayer and her vampire walked through the front door of the Hyperion, she gave a loud sigh of relief. “Finally. I didn’t think you were ever going to get here.”

“Sorry, Cordy.” Buffy grimaced. “We had to get Dawn settled with Dad and the newest squeeze. I swear they get younger every year.” 

“Where’s Angelus?” Spike asked.

Cordelia shook her head. “I don’t know. He was gone when I got here at dusk. Not a good thing either.” She picked up a piece of paper. “We have a case, and Wesley can’t do it by himself.”

“No big deal.” Spike snatched the paper from Cordelia’s fingers. “The Slayer and I’ll help the Watcher. You find the poofter.”

“How exactly am I supposed to do that?”

Spike ignored Cordelia’s glare. “Let your fingers do the walkin’."

“How do you put up with him?”

Buffy shrugged. “What can I say? He’s got mad skills.”

Spike swaggered over to Wesley’s office. He pushed open the door, and he called out, “Hey, head boy, get your arse in gear.”

Spike and Buffy helped Wesley finish up the case. They were back to the Hyperion where they were tiredly cleaning up their weapons when a whirling dervish of a woman entered the lobby.

“That dark-haired, slutty Slayer kidnapped my Angel,” she screamed.

Spike and Buffy both leapt to their feet, weapons in hand.

“Darla?” Spike asked in an astonished voice.

“But, you’re dead,” Buffy said. “Angel dusted you.”

Darla made jazzy hands. “Surprise, I’m back!” 

Cordelia came out of dining room. She stared at Darla for a few seconds. “You’re dead. Angel dusted you.”

“I just said that,” Buffy whispered to Spike.

“Surprise, I’m back,” Darla growled. “Now, who is going to go rescue Angel from that Slayer?”

“Guess that’ll be me,” Buffy replied with a grimace. “Why didn’t you rescue him, Darla?”

“Because I’m just a human,” Darla snarled. “Admittedly an awesome human who is both beautiful and talented, but clearly mortal and without supernatural powers to take on a Slayer”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Angel let out a moan. He jerked one arm, and he realized that he was chained to something. He slowly opened his eyes. Staring at him was his captor.

“Faith?” Angel whispered. “Help me.”

“You are the enemy. You must be punished for pursuing a Slayer,” Faith said in a monotone voice. 

Angel shook his head. “I’m not your enemy, Faith. You know that.”

“Shut up.” Faith crossed the room, and she back-handed Angel across the face. Then, she strutted away to a table that held several knives, scalpels, and other ingenious torture tool.

Faith picked up a glass hypodermic needle. She held it up, and she flicked it with a thumb and forefinger. Then, she turned back to Angel. “This isn’t going to hurt. Oh, who am I kidding? It’s going to hurt a lot.”

Angel struggled against the chains. He realized that they were reinforced for his supernatural strength. There was no place to go.

Faith stabbed the needle into Angel’s upper shoulder. She wiggled it around while she giggled at his pain. Finally, she depressed the plunger, and the liquid inside the needle invaded his flesh.

Angel let out a tortured scream.

Faith pulled the needle out, and she tossed it over her shoulder. Angel heard it shatter on the floor behind her.

“What did you give me?” Angel screamed.

“Just a little something that will bend your will to mine.” Faith smirked. “Bending Angel. I like it.”


End file.
